Reflejo de la luz
by COUSINS PADILLA
Summary: Bella no solo tuvo a Nessie sino tambien a E.J toda su vida es perfecta hasta que ellos incian el colegio cosas nuevas se les presentan y los tipicos problemas adolescentes pero pronto se daran cuenta de que no importa cuan bien finjan ser humanos normales no lo son, su mundo se volteara y cuando al fin todo paresca solucionado aprarecera el mas grande peligro para los semivampiros
1. capitulo 1

PRÓLOGO

¿Qué pasaría si en lugar de Renesmee hubiera sido también E.J?¿ como habrían sido las cosas? ¿se habría llevado bien?¿ como habría cambiado sus vidas al entrar al colegio?¿ que les depararía el destino? Nessie y ¿Jacob? o ¿alguien más aparecerá para confundir su corazón quien será el indicado? E.J y ¿? Todo después del encuentro con los Volturies nuevos lobos, nuevos semivampiros, un nuevo enemigo aparece uno fuerte, poderoso e inteligente y con planes malignos hacia todos los semivampiros del mundo.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 1 "EL MEJOR HERMANO DEL MUNDO"

Ring ring ring...ash era la tonta alarma de mi despertador, jamás me iba a acostumbrar a levantar tan temprano.  
-Nessie, deja de quejarte internamente y ya levántate tu también E.J-dijo mi padre  
Por lo visto mi hermano seguía teniendo la misma idea que yo, de que la escuela era una total tontería y también se quejaba, pero como no quería que nos quejáramos nosotros no queríamos nada de esto y aun así lo haríamos, iríamos a la escuela, a mi la idea me parecía horrible y E.J un fastidio, ambos ya sabíamos mucho más que cualquier adolescente de nuestra edad o bueno la que aparentamos, tenemos 10 años pero aparentamos 15 casi 16, nuestro crecimiento a disminuido tanto que ya podíamos pasar por humanos el abuelo decía que nosotros estábamos tardando mas en crecer que Nahuel ya que fuimos 2 en un solo embarazo pero que eso era bueno más tiempo "humano" asi que necesitábamos convivir mas con los humanos bueno eso dijeron y necesitábamos ser mas independientes y en mi caso menos caprichosa según ellos.  
-Nessie, baja ya-dijo mi padre  
-E.J tú también-agrego mi madre  
Ya voy- dije algo fastidiada  
Pero no tenia ánimos y menos de levantarme no lo iba a hacer y no podían obligarme.  
-A no-dijo mi padre ya dentro de mi habitación  
-Sal de mi mente y de mi habitación-grite  
-No- se limito a decir mi padre  
En eso llego mama supongo que al escuchar nuestros gritos o más bien los míos decidió venir.  
-Ambos tranquilos-dijo mama  
-Pero...-dijimos al mi papa y yo al mismo tiempo eso nos hizo reír mucho  
-Así está mejor-dijo mama-Renesmee esto lo hacemos por tu bien y el de E.J lo sabes mi niña caprichosa, así que levántate ya está el desayuno y tu también E.J-no me había dado cuenta de que él estaba ahí en el marco de mi puerta observándonos aun en pijama  
Mis padres salieron de mi habitación y E.J se sentó en la orilla de mi cama  
-parece que los jueces de nuestros padres ya no van a cambiar de idea sobre su sentencia-dijo mi hermano yo lo quiero tanto el siempre está conmigo siempre hemos estado juntos aunque somos polos opuestos él es tranquilo y yo soy inquieta y el es algo "débil" quiero decir que se toma todo muy apecho y mi trabajo era hacerle reír cuando estaba triste y el suyo protegerme de mi misma y mis tonterías.  
-si porque aunque no lo digan es un castigo, aunque no sé porque ¿qué has hecho malo en estos días?-le conteste  
-jajaja yo más bien tu que siempre me metes en líos hermanita ¿qué has hecho?  
-nada te lo juro, además si hubiera hecho algo te lo hubiera dicho.  
-eso puede ser cierto jamás te meterías en problemas sin mí para protegerte.  
-claro que no que sería de mi sin mi hermano mayor k siempre me saca de líos.  
Los dos empezamos a reír amaba pasar ese tiempo con E.J el era mi mejor amigo siempre conmigo siempre apoyándome incluso ahora que empezaba a sentir nuevas cosas por Jacob el me animaba a que se lo dijera a Jake y decía que si yo quería el podía ser mi celestino jajá definitivamente yo tengo al mejor hermano del mundo y siempre seria así.  
-en que tanto piensas Nessie.  
-en que tengo al mejor hermano mayor del mundo-yo le decía así por que era mucho más maduro que yo.  
-y yo a la mejor hermanita menor.  
-A DESAYUNAR AMBOS AHORA-gritaron nuestros padres al unisonó  
Los gritos de nuestros padres nos sacaron de nuestro mundo y nos trajeron devuelta a la horrible realidad.  
-vamos pequeña desayunemos.  
-si pero solo si prometes que me ayudaras en mi plan  
-¿que plan?  
-no te lo diré hasta que me digas que me apoyas  
-sabes que siempre te apoyo y si es para salir del manicomio (instituto) al que nos van a meter o una pequeña venganza por meternos ahí mejor aun  
-E.J no sabía que podías ser tan malo y se supone que la que no se comporta aquí soy yo-dije riendo  
-a veces tengo mis momentos además soy hermano de la mejor mete líos del país  
-bueno mi plan es...

-BAJEN YA-grito mi padre desde el marco de mi puerta  
-si papa- contestamos los dos a coro mientras salíamos de mi habitación de mala gana  
-y sin rezongar- nos dijo nuestro padre  
"termina de desayunar y sube a mi habitación y te cuento el plan" le dije a mi hermano por medio de su don, así por cierto el tenia un don podía mantener conversaciones mentales con quien quisiera y papa no las podía oír súper no así le diría mi plan y papa no se enteraría hasta que ya lo hubiéramos hecho jajaja  
-vaya hasta que bajaron-nos reprendió mama desde la cocina cuando todavía veníamos en la escaleras pero un olor nos asalto a mí y a E.J era un olor muy conocido de nuestro ex-mejor amigo Jacob por tres razones 1. El había estado de acuerdo en lo del instituto 2. Yo quería ser más que su mejor amiga y 3 E.J sería su cuñado si todo pasaba como yo quería y me convertía en mas que su amiga claro está. E.J se adelanto y yo me quede parada a media escalera.  
-hola ¿listo para el primer día del instituto?-saludo Jacob a mi hermano.  
este lo paso de largo y se fue directo a la cocina jajá eso te enseñara Jacob Black a apoyarnos la próxima vez.  
-ok ya entendí amaneciste de malas-respondió Jacob al ver la indiferencia de E.J  
-espero que tu mi niña hallas amanecido de mejor humor que tu hermano  
-¿que te hace pensar eso Black?- le conteste irritada  
-¿Black? uhii debo haber hecho algo horrible para que me trates así que paso con lobito-me o Jakey pregunto  
-jamás te volveré a llamar así tu me traicionaste- lo acuse  
\- te traicione ¿cómo?  
-no solo la traicionaste a ella sino que a mi también-dijo mi hermano que venía de la cocina con un pan tostado en la mano todavía en pijama en realidad ambos seguíamos en pijama  
-¿los traicione? ¿Cuándo?-pregunto  
-no te hagas que bien sabes lo que hiciste-le grite me sorprendió que nadie viniera a calmarme pero Jacob no era del total agrado de papa así que supuse que le gustaba que le gritara  
-ahora si no entiendo nada explíquense- no dijo  
-es muy fácil Black tú eras la persona en la que mas confiábamos y te pusiste de su parte-le dijo mi hermano con un tono severo  
-esperen ¿todo esto es por lo del instituto?  
-¿te parece poco?-le grite  
-jajajajaja hay chicos que melodramáticos no me sorprende de ti E.J pero de ti Nessie se supone que tu calmas sus dramas-dijo señalando a mi hermano-¿ y ahora te unes a ellos? que ¿acaso usaste el viejo dicho si no puedes contra ellos úneteles?  
los dos nos fuimos no queríamos ni verle la cara Jacob siempre desayunaba con nosotros así que en la barra solo había tres sillas ya que solo nosotros comíamos yo siempre me sentaba en media desde pequeña decía que era para estar al lado de mis dos hombres favoritos a papa no le gustaba esto pero a mí me daba igual llegamos nos sentamos en nuestras respectivas sillas mama nos sirvió el desayuno comida humana teníamos que comerla todas la mañanas la odiaba de verdad  
-cómanselo todo Renesmee- advirtió mi madre es que cuando era pequeña le pasaba trozos pequeños de mi comida a plato de Jacob pero hoy no lo haría por que no me sentaría a su lado  
-E.J me cambias el lugar porfa- le pregunte a mi hermano  
-claro lucecita-me respondió el me llama lucecita por que dice que soy la luz de sus ojos que le traigo alegría a todo a mi alrededor que le traigo luz a la obscuridad lose mi hermano es algo cursi pero igual lo adoro  
-¿no te quieres sentar a lado mío?-pregunto Jacob  
-NO-respondí  
-pero...-dijo mi hermano lo interrumpió  
-QUE NO QUIERE BLACK DEJALA EN PAZ NO LA MOLESTES-wow mi E.J solo gritaba para defenderme se sentía tan bien tener un hermano mayor  
-wow E.J ¿que fue eso? perdón ya no molesto a tu lucecita me da gusto que la defiendas así ojala hagas lo mismo en el instituto con los que se le acerquen-dijo Jacob  
-yo sé lo que hago y como cuido de mi hermana y SI MEJOR DEJA DE MOLESTAR A MI LUCESITA O ME VAS A CONOCER- le amenazo  
-ya perdón E.J no vuelve a pasar y perdón Nessie no te quería molestar ¿pero les puedo preguntar cuando cambiaron de lugares cuando tú te volviste la melodramática y tu el bipolar?-se burlo  
-no vuelvas a insinuar que mi hermano es melodramático Jacob Black o te mando a recoger tus dientes hasta Canadá-nadie se mete con mi hermano ni siquiera Jacob  
\- y si vuelves a decir que mi lucecita es bipolar te mando a visitar urgencias-dijo en voz firme E.J  
\- es mas ya se me voló el hambre me voy arriba a cambiarme-dije  
-yo también-me siguió E.J  
-eres un tonto Jacob por tu culpa se van a ir sin desayunar-oí que le decía mi madre  
-si Jacob la regaste con la admiración que ellos dos te tienen-le reclamo mi padre  
\- y ahora¿ por qué todos contra mí?.Dijo Jacob con voz toda triste eso y más se merecía  
corrimos escaleras arriba para ir a mi habitación y por fin poderle contar mi plan a E.J

_**Bueno este es el primer capitulo espero que les guste **_

_**Van a aparecer algunos personajes inventados por mi**_

_**La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer **_


	3. capitulo 3

CAPITULO 2 "LA JAULA"  
-mmmm que tal si antes de todo nos damos un baño voy a mi cuarto y vengo-dijo E.J  
\- y para que quieres ir presentable mejor nos quedamos en pijama y así no iremos-dije muy feliz  
-no creo que funcione conociendo a papa nos mandara al instituto como estemos y no tengo mucha experiencia con humanos pero estoy seguro que se burlaran de nosotros si llegamos en pijama en especial de ti que traes pijama de cachorritos jajá-se burlo de mi  
-no es de cachorritos son lobos y al menos es mejor que la que tu tenias cuando aparentabas unos 7 años de patitos fosforescentes jajajjajaaj- le recordé  
-cállate tu sabes que tía Alice me obligo dijo que me veía súper tierno pero yo me sentía súper tonto- se enojo  
-bueno ya está bien ve date una ducha y me alcanzas en mi cuarto ¿está bien?-pregunte  
\- si pero tu también date una ducha que la necesitas con tu pelo de perro lanudo- se sigue burlando de mi pelo desde que tome la decisión de nunca cortarlo ya lo tengo un poco más abajo de la cintura pero él no deja de molestarme llamándome perro lanudo-de veras hermanita es que si pareces perro lanudo con tanto pelo-se rio el muy tonto  
-tu mejor que nadie sabes porque me lo deje crecer- claro que lo sabe yo se lo dije fue por que cuando aparentaba unos 9 años Jacob me dijo que con el pelo largo me veía mas hermosa  
-bueno en eso tienes razón te veo en tu cuatro en un rato- y se dirigió a su habitación que estaba justo a un lado de la mía y cada uno tenía su propio baño y su armario del mismo tamaño de nuestro cuarto y nos conectaba una puerta por qué a E.J cuando era pequeño le daban muchas pesadillas (papa dice qué lo heredo de mama) y cuando lo escuchaba llorar yo me iba a dormir a su cuarto y aun lo hago porque sigue teniendo pesadillas aunque el nunca lo admitirá que por cierto estábamos en la segunda planta por que tía Alice la mando construir para que según ella tuviéramos un armario decente.  
Me fui a mi cuarto y tome una larga y relajante ducha para poder des estresarme para empezar mi pesadilla en esa jaula que todos en mi familia (incluyendo Jacob porque lo tomo como de mi familia) llaman colegio. salí del baño y me puse el uniforme que no estaba nada mal debo agregar tenia estilo pero aun así no se me así mas agradable la idea de ir al instituto íbamos a ir a un colegio privado en Seattle porque ya que teníamos que soportar ese martirio de mínimo que fura un lugar con clases avanzadas que tal vez y pudieran entretener a nuestras mentes de semivampiros me fui a mi peinador para arreglarme y entro E.J.  
-¿lista?-pregunto  
-casi y qué a ti nadie te enseño a tocar la puerta? qué tal se me estado cambiando-le dije  
-pues si me enseñaron pero tu dijiste que viniera en cuanto acabara lo que quiere decir que ya me esperabas así que obvio no te ibas a estar cambiando-me dijo  
-bueno en eso tienes razón  
-bueno y si me dices?-quería saber el plan pero qué poco discreto para tener un padre lector de mentes así qué solo me séllale la cabeza como señal de qué quería una conversación mental con él, creo qué entendió porque de inmediato escuché su voz en mi cabeza  
"estas ahí "me dijo  
"donde más sino"  
"pues es que a veces tienes la mente en la luna o con Jacob"  
"cállate"  
"bueno ya me callo dime el plan"  
"bueno mi plan es que... En la escuela debe haber maestros cierto?"  
"Me imagino que si, quien enseña sino"  
"no me refiero a maestros hombres"  
"yo creo por qué?"  
"por que seguro que alguno tiene una hija en la escuela y si tenemos suerte seguro que de nuestra edad"  
"bueno y eso a nosotros que"  
"que tu la vas a enamorar y luego le vas a romper el corazón y si su papa es al menos la mitad de sobre protector que el nuestro de mínimo consigue que te expulsen y entonces tú dices que fue mi idea y que yo te ayude para que a mi también me expulsen y así nos libraremos del engaulamiento"  
"me parece buena idea que lista eres cuando se trata de hacer el mal"  
"lose gracias y será matar dos pájaros de un tiro"  
"¿cómo?"  
"pues mis papas les dará un ataque cuando sepan que ya tuviste novia y si tú me ayudas, a mí a conquistar a Jake yo tendré novio y eso será peor para ellos jamás nos volverán a mandar al colegio"  
"cierto ahora hablemos normalmente"  
-ok-le dije  
-wow te peinaste y te maquillaste mientras "hablábamos"-me pregunto  
-si ya sabes lo que dicen ay que hacer muchas cosas a la vez - le dije  
-bueno ahora si ¿lista?-me cuestiono  
y entonces llego...


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4 "en camino"

-Chicos ya ¿listos?-dijo Jacob

-Si-dijimos al unisonó

-wow chicos se ven tan ¿iguales? Nunca los había visto con ropa similar ni siquiera cuando eran bebes la loca fanática de la moda de su tía jamás lo permitió dijo que cada uno debía tener su estilo pero hoy se ven tan raros noche supongo que me tendré que acostumbrar-comento Jake

-Black sal de mi habitación sigo molesta contigo-dije

-vamos Nessie ya no sigas molesta sabes que no me gusta que te enojes conmigo-dijo Jake

-pues si no te gusta pues no la hagas enojar así de simple-dijo E.J

-pues lo intento pero es tan voluble esa hermanita tuya-se burlo Jacob

-¿sigo aquí lo sabes?-me queje

-claro que si lose y me encanta, ¿sabes que te quiero mucho verdad pequeñita?-me dijo tiernamente

-yo también pero…espera ¿me dijiste pequeñita? Ya te dije que no me llames así-le reclame el sabia que lo odiaba y aun así me lo decía

-lose pequeñita pero no te dejare de decir así hasta que lo dejes de ser-me dijo

-pero ya no soy pequeña que ¿no me ves?-dije

-claro que te veo pero también te escucho y justo en este momento suenas como una niña pequeña y caprichosa de 4 años haciendo berrinche por que no le dan lo que quiere y tu también te ves así E.J los dos están siendo muy inmaduros con este asunto-nos recalco como si él fuera muy maduro

-oye ¿y yo por qué? yo ya no dije nada-dijo mi hermano

-Pero tienes cara de niño regañado pero bueno los espero aquí agarren sus cosas y vámonos o llegaremos tarde-nos ordeno

-Si y nadie quiere que pase eso- me burle de su orden pero aun así tome mi mochila y salí de mi habitación rumbo a la mansión Cullen para recoger el volvo de papa para ir al instituto

-como ordene general- dijo E.J con un saludo militar burlándose también de, el tomo su mochila y también bajo

-búrlense lo que quieran pero aun así irán-decreto

Cuando llegamos abajo estaban mama y papa en la puerta esperándonos para despedirnos y desearnos suerte y recordarnos que hacen esto por nuestro bien ¡MENTIRAS! Es un castigo lo quieran admitir o no

-no es un castigo aunque así lo piense -me dijo mi padre seguramente sigue leyendo mi mente me harta

-basta déjame pensar libremente-no es justo que ni en mi mente tenga libertad

-y eso hago es a E.J al que leí su mente-dijo papa

-no agás eso papa sabes que lo odio-dijo mi hermano

-bueno ya basta de conflictos y váyanse ya no deben llegar tarde-dijo mama

-no traen que los expulsen hoy –dijo papa

Papa me conocía demasiado

E.J y yo corrimos al coche y nos sentamos atrás ninguno quería estar con Jacob y arqueo una ceja cuando nos vio

-¿se supone que soy su chofer? Vaya aun no han ido a ese instituto de riquillos y ya se comportan como tales van encajar de maravilla no se preocupen por eso-dijo Jake

-no nos hable durante el trabajo-dijo mi hermano siguiéndole el jugo a Jacob

-como ordenes los señoritos jajajaja-dije el muy listillo y subió al coche y arranco fuimos en silencio hasta salir de Forks pero Jacob no pudo con eso por supuesto el quería compensar las cosas con nosotros así que nos dijo

-alguno de ustedes quiere conducir-dijo tratando de hacer la pases

"dile que si y antes de que se suba al asiento de acompañante arranca"-escuche la voz de E.j en mi cabeza

"me encanta cundo te volviste tan vengativo"-respondí

"ya te lo dije a veces tengo mis momentos"

-si yo quiero-le dije a Jacob

-muy bien mi pequeñita tus deseos son ordenes-contesto y si antes me había sentido un poco mal por lo que iba ahora ya no le dije que ya no me llamara pequeñita

Le sonreí cuando estaciono el auto a un lado de la carretera y salí de la parte de atrás y él me abrió la puerta y cuando me acomode cerró la puerta como todo un caballero y dio la vuelta para meterse en el asiento del acompañante pero antes de que siquiera pudiera abrir la puerta acelere dejando atrás a un muy confundido Jacob, E.J y yo apenas podíamos contener la risa pero no tardo ni 10 segundos en sonar el teléfono de mi hermano era Jake así que le dije que contestara.

_-¿qué rayos le ocurre?-escuche que grito por el teléfono_

-¿a qué te refieres?-pregunto mi hermano haciéndose el inocente

-¿Cómo que a qué?-grito

-si ¿a qué te refieres?

-niños malcriados regresen por mi

-yo creo que no

-ahora

-NO

-si no regresan los acusare con sus padres

-¿y que harán ellos? ¿Regresarnos a casa para castigarnos? Genial así no iremos al instituto ya volvemos por ti

-no te hagas el listo conmigo E.J

-yo no hago nada así que dime ¿Qué hacemos?

-ash ya que sigan vayan al colegio sino ya verán lo que sus padres nos harán a los 3

-ok no te pongas dramático

-bye cuídense

Y colgó genial al menos iríamos solos aunque yo quería a aprovechar la oportunidad para escaparnos pero E.J me convenció de que sería peor mientras íbamos en nuestro camino vimos unos chicos con nuestro mismo uniforme dos chicos como de nuestra edad(física) una chica tal vez un año menor que ellos y un preadolescente como de 13 años que iban caminando a la parada de autobús supuse pero se me hizo raro pues en esta parte de la ciudad no era muy rica y entiendo que nuestro colegio es carísimo parecía que tenían que caminar mucho para llegar a donde los recogía el autobús E.J y yo queríamos llevarlos pero no debemos confiar en extraños, pero serian nuestros próximos compañeros y se suponía que a eso veníamos al colegio para hacer amigos además podríamos con ellos si era bandidos a algo por el estilo pero yo pase delante de ellos sin detenerme argumentando que no debíamos distraernos de nuestro objetivo que nos expulsaran jamás le revelaría mi verdadera razón por no llevarlos a mi hermano nunca lo hare, nunca se lo dicho a nadie y nunca lo hare JAMAS.

-bueno hay esta después de esta cuadra esta el instituto alias "la cárcel" lo recuerdo perfecto de cuando vinimos a la inscripción con los abuelos dobla a la derecha-me dijo E.J

Me tense al volante mi peor temor estaba por entrar en el casi estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico no quería entrar sería el peor sufrimiento de mi vida

-¿estás bien?-mi hermano se preocupo

-claro solo que ya me hago una idea de lo que nos espera hay-mentí no queriendo preocuparlo

-claro tares, exámenes, trabajos todo muy por debajo de nuestro nivel intelectual a y convivencia con humanos-respondió jocoso para tratar de animarme

¡CONVIVENCIA CON HUMANOS! Uff me da escalofríos solo de pensarlo pero a mal paso darle prisa así que gire a l derecha

-¿lista?-pregunto mi hermano

JAMAS pensé

-siempre-conteste

-pues allá vamos

Y entonces vimos la entrada…


End file.
